


The Chains of Regret.

by Sanata101



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, References to Depression, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: The Captain that once helped others has fallen into despair, tired that no one has noticed how tired and in pain he was in, after thinking that he will never find his happy ending, a girl who is from a world that's not from his own but is within his own world comes to save him, and have hope that his real hero will come to save him.For there is no need to feel regret for things that you think you gave done.Good endings cannot exist without bad endings.Someone must carry the burden…(Jonah Argentun is a Twisted Wonderland character that belongs to Wendy_Parker, Song Dusk belongs to me!)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Chains of Regret.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wendy_Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twisted, Twisted, Shooting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026707) by [Wendy_Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker). 
  * Inspired by [Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Deleted Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027418) by [Wendy_Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker). 



> Read day 3 on this book: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026707/chapters/65980963
> 
> After that read Day 13 of this book: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027418/chapters/65984083
> 
> These inspired me to create this fic, but mostly the first one so uh, yeah. XD 
> 
> Parker if your reading this I hope you like it! XD

"Where am I...?"

A familiar purplenette haired girl looks around the area she is in, completely confused by where she was or why she was even here.

Suddenly the memories came back, making her freeze. Grim Overbloting somehow, everyone trying to fight, her taking a hit that could have killed Malleus.

She quickly somehow sat up when she realized that she had been laying on a smooth floor that slow turned from black to white. Not even caring about it through she slowly gets up to her feet, and realized that she was in her dorm uniform that was no longer torn up.

But why?

She froze when she suddenly heard the sound of crying, not hesitating for a second she rushes over towards where the crying was coming from, when she did she gasps in shock when she sees who it was.

There leaning against a inky black wall with a black inky collar connected to a chain around his neck that is attached to said wall was a boy with red hair in a ponytail was hiding his face into his legs that he hugged close to his chest, trying to curl into a ball to pathetically hope that it would hide how badly he felt. He was wearing a pirate outfit, but it looked torn up and teared up as if he had just got into a huge sword fight.

But Song was scared, because of a while other reason. She knew who it was, and she knew why he was dressed like that but the question she's asking herself right now was why in the world was _Jonah Argentun_ was here, overblot half gone.

"Jonah...?"

Her voice was in a soft whisper, but it appeared to have echoed through the strange area they were in. She then reaches her hand out towards him, to try and touch him like she would try to do when he would see him through the mirror. 

A tip of a cut class sword stopped her before she could take a step towards the fallen captain. Who was somehow back on his feet, shakily holding onto his sword in a tight grip that turned his knuckles white. 

But what shocked Song more was the fact he did not have his eye patch over his anymore, along with the fact that he was crying inky tears. 

When the once strong and noble captain realizes that it was only the purplenette, he suddenly smiles, but doesn't move his sword away from her. "Oh... it's only you Song." He said, talking normally as if he doesn't have his sword's tip right up to her neck. 

"Jonah... What happened to you...?" She asks in a whisper, staring at him in complete shock, her single white eye going wide slightly as she stared at his blotch stained face.

She noticed now that she got a better closer look of Jonah was ink at the corner of his mouth and despite still standing there was a injury on his chest that looked he had been stabbed but there was ink all over the area but now it was mixed in slight red blood due to how he was stuck in a half overblot state. 

"Oh? Your worried about little ol' me?" Jonah asks with a tired chuckle. "You shouldn't be... After all, it's not like it's really going to do much for you." He stated, but that only resulted in Song staring at him with a sad gaze. 

"Jonah... Let me help you-" She gasps slightly feeling the cut class press against her throat a bit more. 

"Really? What can you do? You don't have any magic unlike me as you can see now." Jonah said as he then glares at her, baring his teeth. "Besides. I don't want any help, I'm fine the way I am..." He said in a whisper suddenly as he stares down at the black ground, moving his sword away from Song slightly so it wasn't pressing against her neck anymore. 

But Song could see the way that Jonah was tempt to stab her with the sword, but... He seemed to be struggling to do so, as if...

As if he was holding back.

It finally hits Song like a smack to the face, Jonah is trying to give her a chance to run. 

The frown Song started to make slowly turns into an angry frown as her hands into fist the more she hears Jonah speak. 

"I'm fine with being the villian. Because it's all that I'm meant to be, after what I've done... After I gave up all the things that were important to me, I... Don't think anyone will forgive me for the horrible wrongs I've done." Jonah whispered softly as he stares on blankly, tears starting to land in the ground. 

A sound echoed around the black area. And Jonah could feel how bad his cheek was stinging. 

He looks up at Song who was looking at him with a _scowl._ Not a frown, not a glare, just a _scowl._

Jonah couldn't help let out a loud laugh. "Really Song? That's all your going to do?! So your that disappointed that I decided to just give up on looking for some stupid fairy tale?!" He asks, but he could see Song scowl deepen further. "Face it, I've given up and there's nothing that can-"

"You made him promise." 

Jonah stops talking when the purplenette cut him off, blinking at Song in confusion despite the large malice filled grin on his face. "Eh?

"You made Grim a promise not to leave you alone, right? Then why are you saying that you want to be left alone now Jonah?" She asks and stares at him sadly, the boy staring at her in shock and more tears slide down his face.

"S-Shut up, that's not-" He stops, suddenly starting to doubt his own words. 

"...your doing this because your afraid of looking at them aren't you? Your scared that they are going to hate you for the things you've been keeping inside of yourself... Because of what you remembered" She said and goes towards the captain once again who stays strangely quiet. 

She stares at him quietly but then goes towards in front of his sword, then picks it up and held onto it tightly, despite the end of it being coated in ink. She then looks at the boy and stops in front of him and slowly moves the sword up, without thinking Jonah shuts his eyes thinking that she was going to hurt him. 

*Clang!*

Jonah snapped his eyes open and suddenly felt the dark weight on his neck vanish, looking up he was shocked to see Song holding onto the collar connected to the chain and saw her staring at it with a sad smile on her face. 

"You don't need to wear these chains all on your own Jonah, like me your only a kid." She said then looks up at him with a soft smile. 

"The two of us maybe from different universes, and that you belong in Twisted Wonderland while I belong in my own real world, but that doesn't mean I understand the feeling of having so much regret and pressure pressed against you like a chain." She said and then goes in front of him, sitting on both knees and places a gloved hand over his inky fingered one. 

_'Ah... Her hand feels warm...'_ Jonah thought to himself as he stares at her gentle face, her white eye suddenly showing that there were tears in them. 

"You know... I remembered who I was, and... The life I had, it wasn't the greatest... Your the only one aside from my Grim that I've told you this." She tells the pirate as she looks at him with a forlorn expression.

"I only knew my mother and late older sister when I was four... My father killed them right in front of my eyes, because he blames me for being born, because he didn't want a useless "girl" living with them." She couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she stares at the ground.

"He never considered me as his own daughter, and yet... I pretended like I didn't knew it, despite how easy it was for me to tell as time went on. Despite the fact that he Killed them, I knew that it was my fault for their deaths. My mother didn't want me near him because he kept drinking, but, as Malleus said himself... Children of men can never listen to others that are of higher being than you forever, even if you are blood related to said people." She said as she looks at the pirate and slowly brought out her Lyre, making Jonah blink in confusion. 

Where did it even come from? Was Song holding onto it all this time? Before he could think on it more she heard him continue.

"I also remembered just right after Vil's Overblot that this Lyre belonged to my mother." She said and let out a giggle. "She used to have been a musician, and she used to have traveled around the world to play her music, she rarely ever sings. But the last two songs she made were for me and my sister." Song let out a small giggle as she spoke, a look of nostalgia on her face, Jonah guessed that she must be remembering her mom.

"I was a complete surprise to be born since other doctors thought that my sister was supposed to be the only one born but, I think maybe deep down my mom knew, which was why she made two songs before retired and had me and Swan." Song then looks down with a sad look. Jonah couldn't help but just open his mouth and ask her despite knowing that she must still be having a hard time accepting the memories she's restored. 

"Swan was your sister's name, isn't it?" He asks and Song quietly sighs nodding her head.

"Funny thing was that we were supposed to be twins. I honestly think that if Riddle knew this fact then he probably would be concerned if she acted like Floyd." Song giggles, and Jonah couldn't help but smile weakly as the boot started to slowly and gently fade. 

Riddle... He probably must have killed him-

"Your Riddle is strong though, right?" 

Jonah looks up in shock then realized that he must have spoken aloud to himself. "But... But he and the others...." Jonah felt his inky tears slowly return to normal and he trembles, staring down at his hands as he felt like crying. 

He felt arms hug him tightly, making him freeze in shock and suddenly, a large amount of warmth hits him and Song buried her face into his shoulder.

"They know you don't mean to hurt them, sure it's possible they'll get angry at you for making a terrible mess in the hall of mirrors? But they'll understand... After all, it wasn't as different as any time you guys went through this before right?" She asks, moving her head to and stares at Jonah, who looks back at her with tears streaming down his face. 

"But... But I-" 

"No buts Jonah Argentum." Song says, intimidating a voice that sounds a bit Crowley's when he's scolding him. "You know that they'll forgive you. You've done so many things for them. Riddle cares about you, Azul cares about you, Ace, Deuce, and everyone at NRC cares and loves you. And they'll forgive you Jonah, because your the best damn captain that they ever met." She said, staring down at a wide eyed Jonah who stares at the purplenette with his jaw hanged opened slightly, slowly his inky tears stoping but real tears coming out more. 

The blot in his eye is gone, now returning to a regular shade of yellow. 

"... Heh." Jonah chuckles, but then starts to laugh, tears falling down his face as he turns to normal, the chain Song holding breaking completely, evaporating into nothing. 

"This is the second time I actually heard you curse! Sense when have you become such a potty mouth Song?" The captain asks her, making the purplenette pout at him and her face turns red. 

"T-Thry just came out naturally okay!" She said, but then she starts laughing as well. After their laughter dies down, Jonah then stares at Song for a long time but then sadly smiles at her.

"I'm sorry... About how you loved your life... I'm sure maybe if there's a chance you know how to cross through the mirror to get to this world then I could try and convince the Headmaster to be with me in my dorm." He said, making the girl smile slightly with a playful look in her white eye.

"You sure? I don't know because if you do the others might get ideas and I don't think you would want that right?" She questions playfully, making the Captain roll his eyes at her playfully. 

"Don't make me reconsider!" Jonah said laughing a little more with Song. 

"...so...what happens now?" He asks her, and Song softly smiles, getting on her feet and held out a hand for him to take.

"We go back to our homes... We have friends waiting for us... And you have your hero waiting for you as well." Song tells him with a soft smile. 

Jonah took a moment and stayed where he was, staring at Song's white gloved hand before looking back up at her, he only sees her smile softly at him. 

A sudden wind blows as Jonah Argentum smiles and takes his hand in Song's, the girl helping him back on his feet.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Song said, making Jonah blink in confusion before he sees her take off the black eye patch she was wearing. 

He noticed it had a blue rose symbol on it, and gasps feeling her gently place it over his right eye while he looks her left eye. 

It was stitched shut, and there were scars all over it as well. Song however, only smiles at his shocked look as if she expected it. 

Normally, Song would feel scared when someone tried to touch it even took a look at what her eye looked like. But she's surprised herself that she doesn't feel scared when she shoes her own eye to Jonah. 

Maybe it was because she trusts him that much to show him her eye. 

"Just so you can remember me by." She gently ties the eye patch in a nice grip so it will stay where it is. Once she was done she loves her hand away from him and smiles at the sight. 

It fit him perfectly. 

"But... You said that this eye patch was important to you." Jonah stated, reaching up towards his eye. "I couldn't-"

"Jonah. I showed you what my eye looks like, I never let the others see it, not even Grim. Normally... I would be scared to let others see my eye, because I thought others would see me as a monstrosity but... I know you wouldn't think of me any less then that, would you." She stated rather than asked him. Her smile growing wider as she looks up at the captain and placed a hand over his own and squeezes it. 

"...maybe one day I won't need to keep it closed off forever." She said with a small smile on her face. Making Jonah go quiet for a moment before a soft smile appears on his face. 

"You won't have to." Song suddenly heard him say and gasps feeling him take her rapier sword from it's sheath and states at him in shock but saw a gentle smile on his face and carefully aims it at her. 

**"You are a string, and I am the knife, with this you shall no longer seal the eyes that have kept the world shut."**

Song shuts her good eye there was a swishing sound and suddenly she felt slight pain. 

"You can open your eyes now Song." She heard the captain say, making the girl slowly open her eyes, both of them. 

The girl was shocked to see that she was able to see through both of them so well, despite her left eye being closed for the past fourteen years, hidden away from sight under the old eye patch she wears every day and every night when she sleeps. 

Jonah also couldn't help but look on in slight shock to see her right eye is a deep, galaxy purple. 

After eye opened, they blue flower on Jonah's new eye patch starts to glow, blue, white, red, and purple flowers start to blossom beneath them, and they area above them turned a purplish night sky with stars appearing, a full moon encasing above them to light the area, Song being in the very center of it.

Jonah couldn't help but think Song looked beautiful with such an image, even better as a gust of wind starts blowing and flower petals start dancing around them both. 

"Jonah... I think it's time for us to go..." Song said, making Jonah look at her sadly. 

"Aww, already? But I want to talk more." Jonah said, making Song sigh quietly and move her hand up and smiles at Jonah. 

"And we will. Once we are back at our dorms, we can talk to each other at the mirror, talk to each other about how our friends scolded us for being so stupid for being so reckless." Jonah stares at Song and slowly moves his hand up and touches it gently with hers, the flower petals swarming around them as they held their hands as they see each other start to turn to flower petals themselves. 

But they aren't scared because they know that they were going back home. 

"And, I'll tell you on his I found the treasure I was looking for, and tell you how I found the hero that saved me." He said, making Song gently smile. 

"Yeah... Good night, Captain." Sge whispered, closing her eyes as Jo ah closed his left eye and rests it against hers. 

"Good night, Song." He whispered. 

With that, the two students vanished, their petals scattering onto the wind and fly around each other into a spiral before going the opposite ways towards their home. 

_No matter what Jonah, I know your hero will save you, and I know you'll find that treasure you have been searching for._

_As for me? I'll be sure to figure something out about my dilemma. But for now, the two of us will head back to our homes, to the place where we belong._

_Where the two of us won't ever have to worry nor fear of having the chains of regrets hanging on our necks all on our own._


End file.
